Zoury or Henmi? teaser
by MonicaZhoury
Summary: Henry dan Zhoumi yang bersaing mendapatkan gelar Seme dalam copulnya. kira2 HenMi apa ZhouRy ya? hanya author dan Tuhan yang tau #plakk this is Mimi X Mochi pairing... saya author baru... pengen tau bagaimana teaser saya...
1. Chapter 1

_ Di suatu malam di sebuah dorm di daerah Seoul diadakan suatu pesta yang tentunya sangat ramai mengingat itu adalah acara yang diadakan sebuah boyband terkenal, terbesar, dan terheboh di dunia ini, beranggotakan 15 orang siapa lagi kalau bukan Super Junior. Sebenarnya mereka juga tidak baru saja mendapat penghargaan atau selesai konser. Lalu apa yang mereka rayakan? Yuk kita intip…_

"Chukhae Zhoumi dan Henry!" sorak seorang namja kelinci, Sungmin.

"Chukhae Mochi, Mimi hyung," kata seorang namja innocent disebelahnya.

"Hei, Koala! Chukhae ya! Aku tak menyangka namja seperti Henry yang polos gak ketulungan ini mau juga terima cintamu yang berstatus koala pervert merah, hahaha…" canda sang ratu Evil kita, Kim Heechul.

"Gege, aku gak separah itu deh ah… Yakan Mochiku sayang?" Heechul bertambah tertawa ketika melihat wajah masam dari Zhoumi. Dan yang dipanggil mochi sayang itu hanya senyum gak jelas #plaakk.

"Bukankah benar yang dikatakan Heechul hyung, Zhoumi? Kupikir mochimu itu tak tertarik alias terpaksa menerimamu, hahaha…" sahut si Evil Magnae Kyuhyun. Terlihat wajah Zhoumi bertambah nekuk setelah diolok 2 namja Evil itu. Poor Zhoumi.

"Kui Xian ge, aku memang menyukai Mimi ge dari dulu. Aku tak terpaksa," setelah menyadari perkataannya barusan, Henry pun blushing dan merutuki perkataannya barusan.

"Sudahlah anak-anak.. Oiya, ngomong ngomong nama copul kalian ini ZhouRy atau HenMi?" Kata sang Eomma, Leeteuk.

"Maksudnya, Li Te mama?" Tanya Henry polos, sedangkan 14 orang lainnya hanya bergubrak ria.

"Yah, polosnya kau ini Henli ah… Begini penjelasannya, nama copul itu berguna untuk mengetahui siapa seme atau uke dalam copul tersebut. Itu yang kuketahui dari fanfiction yang bertebaran #plakk," kata Heechul menjelaskan dengan berapi-api.

"Oh… begitu.." jawab Henry polos.

"kamu ngerti maksudnya kan?" Tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Nggak… Emang uke, seme, sama fanfiction itu apaan?" dengan polosnya Henry sudah membuat pingsan ke-14 orang hidup disana.

"HENRY MOCHI AH! KAU TERLALU POLOS!" sorak (?) semua orang yang ada disana.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saya jelaskan saya ga suka cerita2 di bagian atas fanfic saya jadi jangan kira saya ini sombong ya… maaf telat postingnya… Gomawo…**_

"Sudahlah anak-anak.. Oiya, ngomong ngomong nama copul kalian ini ZhouRy atau HenMi?" Kata sang Eomma, Leeteuk.

"Maksudnya, Li Te mama?" Tanya Henry polos, sedangkan 14 orang lainnya hanya bergubrak ria.

"Yah, polosnya kau ini Henli ah… Begini penjelasannya, nama copul itu berguna untuk mengetahui siapa seme atau uke dalam copul tersebut. Itu yang kuketahui dari fanfiction yang bertebaran #plakk," kata Heechul menjelaskan dengan berapi-api.

"Oh… begitu.." jawab Henry polos.

"kamu ngerti maksudnya kan?" Tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Nggak… Emang uke, seme, sama fanfiction itu apaan?" dengan polosnya Henry sudah membuat pingsan ke-14 orang hidup disana.

"HENRY MOCHI AH! KAU TERLALU POLOS!" sorak (?) semua orang yang ada disana.

**Zhoury or Henmi?**

**2****nd**** Chapter**

**By monicaZhoury**

**The characters aren't mine,**

**But Henry is mine #ditapukStrings**

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menjelaskannya. Uke adalah namja yang berperan seperti yeojanya di dalam copul **Yaoi. **Sedangkan seme adalah namja sejati. Fanfiction adalah cerita fiksi yang dibuat oleh fans kita yang rata-rata yadong itu #plakk. Aku ini seme sejati lho!" Siwon menjelaskan diakhiri kalimat narsisnya serta tatapan tajam dari keenam seme disana.

"Setiap ada copul baru, kita akan mengadakan perlombaan yang diakhiri pemberian gelar uke atau seme kepada copul tersebut. Karena kalian copul terakhir, maka dengan senang hari kita memberika perlombaan special kepada kalian." Kata Leeteuk sang leader diakhiri tepuk tangan meriah dari para members kecuali Henry yang masih mencerna kata-kata sang leader.

"Gimana sih lombanya gege?" Tanya Zhoumi yang penasaran sekaligus _excited _itu.

"Rahasia, Mimi. Sekarang kalian cepatlah tidur dan bersiaplah untuk hari esok.. lalalala~ #plakk" kata si eternal magnae, Ryeowook.

**-Keesokan harinya-**

Ke 13 members yang memang sudah menyiapkan perlombaan tersebut ternyata sudah bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya sejak jam 6 pagi! Sungguh rekor yang sulit diciptakan oleh Super Junior. Perlengkapan mereka pun sudah siap mulai spatula, wajan, panic, telur, tepung, dan keripik kentang #plakk. Tapi ada 1 kal yang kurang…

"Ya! Zhoumi ah! Henry ah! Cepat keluar dari PERADABAN KALIAN!" teriakan menggelegar dari sang penguasa alam, Kim Young Woon aka Kangin, pun membangunkan 2 orang bermarga China itu.

"Siap gege!" henry yang sudah siap dengan perlengkapannya pula berupa _baby powder _ itu berlari menuju kumpulan 13 gege-nya itu. "Zhoumi gege!" panggil Henry.

Lalu datanglah Zhoumi dengan segala kharismanya dan menebarkan feromon yang authorpun ga tau artinya. Zhoumi berjalan dengan dramatis sampai ia sudah ada di depan gege dan didi-nya, lalu…

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada APRON PINK KU?" teriak Sungmin Histeris melihat wujud Zhoumi memakai apron pink bergambar kelinci itu seperti superman itu.

"Kalian ini kok aneh ya? Ini perlombaan copul bukan mengasuh bayi. Lalu Henry ah, apa yang kau lakukan dengan _baby powder _itu?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Gege, aku kan Cuma mengikuti style kalian yang membawa peralatan memasak itu. Ya aku kira ini perlombaab memasak kan…" Jawab Zhoumi dengan watados-nya yang sukses membuat gempar ke13 anggota Suju itu. Mereka yang sadar dengan bencana memalukan itu hanya menjawab,

"Kami ini kan panitia, jadi terserah kami. Udah sana hush, ganti pakaian kalian! Dan jangan bawa peralatan memasak atau apron apalah…" Kata Yesung yang setengahnya berusaha menutupi kebaboan mereka.

lapangan sepak bola-

Sang leader tengah memimpin acara pembukaan lomba antara Zhoumi dan Henry ini…

"Marilah kita berdoa kepada Tuhan, dipimpin oleh Choi Siwon," kata sang Leader Teukie.

"Berdoa mulai," kata Siwon singkat dan jelas. "Ya! Siwonnie kau niat pimpin doa ga sih?" protes sang copul, Kibum. "okay okay kibummie sweetie... aku akan doa panjang lebar kali tinggi," jawab Siwon agak jengkel. "Huh, Siwonnie jahat! Hiks…" Kibum mulai terisak lalu Siwon yang panic mulai menenangkan Kibum.

"Ya! Berhenti menunjukkan drama melankolis seperti itu! Cepat semuanya siap grak!" kata Kyuhyun berlagak memimpin. "Aku akan membacakan susunannya. Permainan pertama untuk Zhoumi dan Henry adalah… Akting!"

"SHEN MA?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Sang leader tengah memimpin acara pembukaan lomba antara Zhoumi dan Henry ini…_

_"Marilah kita berdoa kepada Tuhan, dipimpin oleh Choi Siwon," kata sang Leader Teukie._

_"Berdoa mulai," kata Siwon singkat dan jelas. "Ya! Siwonnie kau niat pimpin doa ga sih?" protes sang copul, Kibum. "okay okay kibummie sweetie... aku akan doa panjang lebar kali tinggi," jawab Siwon agak jengkel. "Huh, Siwonnie jahat! Hiks…" Kibum mulai terisak lalu Siwon yang panic mulai menenangkan Kibum._

_"Ya! Berhenti menunjukkan drama melankolis seperti itu! Cepat semuanya siap grak!" kata Kyuhyun berlagak memimpin. "Aku akan membacakan susunannya. Permainan pertama untuk Zhoumi dan Henry adalah… Akting!"_

_"SHEN MA?"_

Zhoury or Henmi?

3rd Chapter

By monicaZhoury

The characters aren't mine,

But Henry is mine #ditapukStrings

"Yak! Tak ada protes! Kalian harus mengikuti permainan atau kalau tidak..." Heechul memberi jeda, "Cinta kalian tak akan bersatu... hwahahahaha..." tawa Heechul setan membuat semua orang disana bergidik ngeri akibat aura ratu setan milik Heechurella itu.

"Ge, aku tak bisa akting... aku masih polos(?)," kata Henry lalu menghentakkan kakinya. 'Harusnya aku tidak mengadakan pesta perayaan hari jadianku dulu. Huh! Dasar member Suju abal deh#plakk' batin Zhoumi sebel.

"Sekarang, dalam 5 menit lagi, kalian berdua harus bisa memerankan drama tentang perselingkuhan! Yang jadi pemenang akan dapat 1 poin dan yang kalah minus 50! Itu kata guru sejarah gue!" eh kok Leeteuk jadi bawa-bawa nama guru sih –"

"Siap Hyung!"-Zhoury

-5 menit kemudian-

"Ready... camera rolling... action!" teriak Shindong memberi aba-aba.

(DRAMA)

"Zhoumi gege! Kenapa kamu selingkuh?!" eh kok Henry to the point banget ye?

"Ya karena aku pengen," jawab Zhoumi cuek. Lho kok malah...

"Harus ada alasan ge! Prinsip ekonominya kan-"

"Hoooiiii! Ini drama bukan pelajaran ye? Masaowooohhh..." protes Yesung memotong omongan Henry. "Yaudah ulang aja," Ryeowook menambahkan.

(PENGULANGAN)

"Gege *hiks* kamu tadi *hiks*sama siapa?" nah ini nih bagus Henry.

"Tadi aku sama kamu kan? Masa sama hantu?" idih... ngaco deh Mimi –"

"Oh gitu ya? Jadi gege bilang aku hantu?! Oke fine!" aduh kaco kan..

"Stop.. kalian emang gabisa diajak kompromi. Ganti kisah! Serius nih!" Donghae nyoba pasang tampang ikanrius(?)

(TAKE 3)

"Hweee... Mimi gege jahat! Kenapa kau bermain dibelakangku?"-Henry melas.

"Maaf Mochi, aku memang sudah bosan denganmu,"-Zhoumi cool banget.

"Tega kau ge! Teganya teganya teeganya teganya teganya teganya teganya*nyanyi lagu Roma irama sampe napas terakhir*"-Henry, "Teganya teganya teganya teg-"

"Stop it! Kalo ga serius beneran gue bunuh deh!" kata si AngelTeuk berubah jadi DevilTeuk.

(TAKE 4)

"Henry... Jangan marah... itu hanya salah paham," kata Zhoumi berusaha mengejar Henry yang membelakanginya. Henry pun diam. Semua orang juga diam. Kecuali Zhou Mi yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Bukan karena Henry marah, tapi karena takut Henry lupa teks.

Henry pun berbalik menatap Zhou Mi dengan tatapan datar. Semua orang disana mulai khawatir Henry lupa teks(?).

20 detik...

'PLAKK' Henry tiba-tiba memukul pipi Zhoumi dengan kekuatan penuh membuat Zhoumi mengaduh pelan saja, tak ingin mengulang untuk ke-5 kalinya akting itu.

"Gege tak tau..." Henry kembali diam setelah berbicara. 'Grepp' Henry memeluk Zhoumi. "Wo ai ni..." Henry mengakhiri ucapannya dengan isakan. Semua kru (Suju member) yang ada disana hanya mematung melihat akting sang Real Magnae termasuk Zhoumi dan author yang sudah habis tissue 10 lembar dan tak ingin merubah genre, kita sudahi saja.

'prok prok prok'

"Ya! Di drama ini, Henry mendapat 1 poin karena menang, dan Zhoumi minus 50 karena kalah!" putus Kangin telak membuat Zhoumi mendelik dan Henry bersorak.

"Yeyeyeye... aku bakat akting yeyeye..." Henry bersorak sedangkan Zhoumi hanya mendengus. "Okay! Game kedua..." semua menatap kearah Han Geng penasaran. "Lomba..."

"DANSA!"

"MWORAGO?!" serentak koor membahana di ruangan itu. Dan Zhoumi maju satu langkah ke hadapan Han Geng. "Ih, mentang-mentang bisa 56 tarian... liat aja, gue juga bisa 100 tarian..." kata Zhoumi arogan(?) dan Han Geng hanya menghentakkan kaki sebal. "Dasar kaki panjang..." gumamnya.

"Okay... kalau begitu, 10 menit dari sekarang kalian mempersiapkan koreografinya. Lagu yang dipakai... Mr. Simple," kata Kibum yang masih dalam mood buruk sehingga lagu pilihan pun nyelimur.

"Sejak kapan dansa bisa pake Mr. Simple?" tanya Henry kepada hyungdeulnya itu dan hanya ditanggapi endikkan bahu.

"Sudah ikuti saja kalau tak mau dimakan sama Bummie hyung," bisik Kyuhyun kepada Henry lalu si Mochi mengangguk.

"Oke, Mochi... karena kita berdansa berarti harus klasik. Dan karena musiknya pop jadi kita harus berdandan pop, misalnya pake bungkus pop mie, ato sarimi, ato..." Zhoumi mikir tambah nyelimur.

"Udah deh, kalian pikirin koreonya aja!" bentak Ryeowook yang ikutan PMS kaya Kibum (?).

"Ih uke pada bawel deh," ejek Zhoumi. Lalu ia langsung menarik Henry pergi dan Henry hanya cengo.

10 menit kemudian

"JENG JENG! GUE UDAH SELESAI DANDAN!" teriak Zhoumi lantang mengalahkan lantangnya suara ddangkkoma(?). "Mi, kenapa dandananya begonohh?" tanya Heechul dan semuanya nahan ngakak.

"Ada yang salahkah dengan kostum ini?" tanya Zhoumi lalu ia dan Henry menatap pakaiannya dari atas kebawah. Kemeja kotak-kotak ala jokowi dipadukan bokser Barbie Nutcraker(?) dan sepatu boots yang panjangnya melebihi kaki panjang Zhoumi alias kayak stocking xD

"Ini lagi trend zaman Mr. Simple teman-teman. Kan waktu itu Siwon hyung pake bokser ijo iya gak?" tanya Henry polos membuat seluruh isi ruangan ngakak lepas kecuali Siwon yang sweatdropped bersama kekasihnya, Kibum.

"Elu niat banget ngebully gue Chi... pundung deh," lalu Siwon minggat tapi ga ada yang peduli, jadi dia balik ke ruangan lomba lagi. Poor Siwon appa.

"Jadi... silahkan dancing. Nanti kita lihat siapa yang lebih bagus..." kata Kangin memberi aba aba, "Hana... Dul... Set!"

"Duk duk duk duk duk(?) because I'm yaoi yaoi! Hey! I'm Mr. Shipper (Lho kok malah jadi parody yang author buat?)-

Ulang ulang yah...

"Duk Duk Duk Duk Duk *apaini* because I'm naughty naughty, hey! I'm , because I'm naughty naughty! Teretetetetettet(?)" selama musik berjalan, ZhouRy serius dansa. Kalian mau tau posisinya? Bisa kita katakan sangat WOW!

Zhoumi menggendong Henry di punggung lalu mereka muter-muter sambil nyilangin tangan didepan dan dinaik turunin. Istilahnya dansa gangnam style lah xD para uke suju hanya menatap malas kemesraan dua couple itu sementara para seme menatap iri.

Selesai dansa...

"Siapa yang dapet poin nih?" tanya Henry penasaran. "Siapa yang ciptain koreonya?" tanya Shindong garang. Mengingat Henry adalah lead dancer, gamungkin Henry yang ciptain tuh gerakan aneh kan? Pikir para member Suju.

"Ehm... i-itu... emm..." ZhouRy jawabnya takut takut. "Siapa?!" bentak Heechul. Karena latah Zhoumi pun nyebut...

"ITU MAH GUE EH COPOT!" waduh latahnya panjang amat –"

"Woles bray..." kata Donghae sok gaul. "Santai aja bros..." kata Eunhyuk sok cool. "Masbuloh ciinn..." kata Kkoming alay*eh.

"Wow so fantastic! Ternyata Zhoumi yang mengarang tarian," Kangin mendekati Zhoumi sambil mendelik tajam. Zhoumi mengkeret. "SELAMAT ANDA PEMENANGNYA!" Teriak kangin membuat duo ZhouRy cengo sedangkan yang laen sorak sorak gaje.

"Jadi sekarang poinnya 1 sama. Karena ide gue habis, selanjutnya bakal jadi permainan terakhir!" kata Hangeng. "Apaan ge?" tanya Siwon penasaran. "Lombanyaaaa..."

"Lomba Pocky stick!"

"APA?!"

Henry shocked.

Zhoumi smirk.

Author kehabisan ide.

TBC dulu.

Digampar reader

-Zhoury-

HOLAAAAA ADAKAH YANG MENUNGGU FICT ABAL INI?! *diketokin sana sini karena ga update*

Oke, next chap bakal end... ^^

Dan saya akan lanjut ke ff yang lain^^

XIEXIE!


End file.
